My Immortal
by Sugar-Kat
Summary: Ryou is moaning over his sisters death, he try’s drastic measures. Will Bakura stop him in time?


Sugar Kat (Little-Kat-girl): Hello fans! It is I Sugar Kat! And well. I got  
an angst fic for you!  
  
Ryou: This isn't real! But it dose sort of make sense.  
  
Bakura: Don't get any Ideas Ryou..  
  
Sugar Kat: Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Sugar Kat dose not own us.  
  
Sugar Kat: And tell me if I should continue! R&R  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Title: My Immortal  
  
Summary: Ryou is moaning over his sisters death, he try's drastic measures.  
Will Bakura stop him in time?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears'  
  
Ryou stared out the window. His sister dead, his mother dead, his father  
never home. It all hurt. But it was his sister that hurt the most. She was  
his only friend. And she was gone.  
  
Ryou saw a picture of his sister flash his mind. His father told him sprits  
watch over them. It must have been his sister.  
  
'And If you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because you're presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone'  
  
Ryou hated it but loved it when that happened. It hurt to see her, it  
always did. He would never see her, yet he did.  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just to real  
there's just too much can not erase.'  
  
Ryou remembered the day when Amane got hurt for riding her bike the first  
time.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Sister why are you crying?" The innocent 5 year old Ryou asked. Amane  
smiled at her brother. "I-I just scraped my knee when I fell of my Bike  
Ryou." Amane sniffed a little. "But sister that doesn't change the fact  
that you're crying! Do you want me to call daddy..?"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears  
You scream I'd fight away all of you're fears  
And I've held you're hand thought all of these years  
But you still have all of me'  
  
Ryou shook his head. It wasn't worth thinking about anymore. She was gone,  
and he couldn't do a thing about it. He missed her too much.  
  
'You used to captivate me  
by you're resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind.'  
  
"I will never be free of you Amane. Why did it have to be you? Tell me  
why!" Ryou's eyes started to fill up with tears. He loved his sister but  
hated the fact that his sister visited him in his dreams. It always gave up  
his hopes.  
  
'You're fade it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
you're voice it chased away all the sanity in me'  
  
Ryou looked to the sky in the window. It looked like it was going to rain.  
It just made things worse. He needed to be happy. But that would never  
happen. Will it?  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  
  
Ryou got up. He had to do something to stop the pain. Something that will  
stop it all. He headed towards the kitchen.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears  
When You'd screamed I'd fight away all of you're fears  
And I've held you're hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me'  
  
Ryou pulled out a knife from the drawer. This was it. It was all going to  
end. //Stop!// A deep voice commanded. Ryou looked at the ring around his  
neck. "You're not going to stop my pain from ending. It will end today!"  
  
'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along'  
  
//But you're making a mistake!// Ryou stared at the knife then the ring.  
"Why stop me? You will no longer have a pathetic host to live in. Gomen,  
and good-bye!" Ryou slit his wrists then neck. He was going to die. //You  
made a mistake. The same mistake I made.// Ryou didn't hear the last words.  
He was absorbed by darkness. He didn't care what the sprit told him.  
  
The End? 


End file.
